What Kai didn't want the others to know
by Mini-Yaoi-Tenshi
Summary: Tala has a certain problem, and Kai's too dense to notice, but what happens, when Kai discovers what Tala feels about him? ONESHOT! Warnings: Lime, Yaoi


Title: What Kai didn't want others to know.  
  
Warnings: Lime, maybe a little lemon, it doesn't get that far, I know you're disappointed.  
  
Kai: Strange little mortal.  
  
MY: Well sorry Mr. Sex god.  
  
Tala: Can we get on with it already? I have other things to do.  
  
~ Start ~  
  
Kai sat on the edge of the Bey-stadium. He was watching Black Dranzer spin in the center. His life felt strangely hollow for some reason. I walked in.  
  
"Still brooding Kai?" I asked, my deep red haired bangs brushing my eyes. Kai remained silent. I shrugged.  
  
"Just wanted to congratulate you on your match today."  
  
'Liar.' My little inner voice said.  
  
'Well I can't tell him I love him can I?' I thought frowning a bit.  
  
'Coward' It replied. I scowled. Kai looked at me, deep blue eyes were piercing. I flinched slightly.  
  
"Leave me alone Tala." Was all he said. I sighed and walked out of the room, as soon as I shut the large metal door, my back slumped against it and I shut my eyes. I let out a breath of relief and stared up at the ceiling.  
  
'Love is stupid, it makes you feel weird and makes you want the impossible.'  
  
~~~  
  
I launched my beyblade into the dish once more. Kai sat a few feet away from me reading a book. The others were nowhere to be found. I was silent for a minute.  
  
"Kai?"  
  
Silence  
  
"Kai!"  
  
"Hn?"  
  
Hot dog, a response, and only on the second try, I was in business. I turned to look at him.  
  
"What are you reading?" I asked, one hand on hip. Most thought it was kind of girly, but a lot of girls had actually said I looked cool when doing it so . . . . . you get the point. No reply. I sighed. Walking over I read the cover, he didn't protest.  
  
"Human psychology?! Never thought you were a brainy type Kai." He glared at me. I sighed.  
  
"Whatever." Turning back to the dish I found it hard to breath, I did my best to contain my gasps at the moment. My face was flushed, being so close to Kai was . . . . . . . intoxicating. Kai scared the crap out of me when he placed his hand on my shoulder. I spun around to face him.  
  
"You okay?" Worry? Was that GENUINE worry in his voice?! YESSSSS!!! I had to stop myself from jumping for joy.  
  
"F-fine Kai. Just fine." Oh god. I seriously hoped he wouldn't look down. Let's just say my pants were a little bulgy at the moment. What happened next makes me think, yes, there is a devil down there. He looked down, only because my beyblade had rolled out and thunked him on the foot. Traitor. Kai's eyes went wide.  
  
"Tala- wha-?!" I blushed. That's weird isn't it? I blushed for the first time since I've ever entered Biovolt's control. Kai looked at me shocked. I looked down, at this moment, I would not have been surprised if my cheeks were redder then my hair. I shit you not. Good god. Kai growled.  
  
"I swear the people of this god forsaken abbey get crazier every single f*ucking d-!" I cut off his talk by grabbing his arms and spinning him around, then I pressed my lips to his. He drew back slightly, eyes were wide and staring at me. I didn't notice at this point because I had closed mine, afraid to see the reject in his eyes. I expected harsh arms any minute, to push me away, punch me, anything painful. I would have welcomed the pain, maybe a blow to the head would knock some sense back into me. There it was. Rough hands grabbed my arms and jerked me back. Then . . . . . . . they held me there. I snapped open my eyes in surprise. Kai was glaring at me, his eyes were fierce in anger. I flinched a bit, Kai was probably the first, and last person I would ever be afraid of at this moment. Looking at him Kai growled, then he slammed his mouth on mine, his roughness raising bruises. I gaped. It was my turn to stumble backwards. I would've fallen if he wasn't holding me in his arms. It actually felt kind of nice to not be in control, to let someone else take command and lead me along. A small image of kinky sex crossed my mind, let's just say it involved handcuffs, ropes, a dog collar and leash. That plus me and Kai. I think I've painted to vivid an image already. He backed off a bit to let me catch my breath, all the same it's a good thing he's holding me up, I think I would've collapsed a long time ago. Good lord, someone gag me, or at least put an 'A' rating on this. He smiled grimly.  
  
"You're a lot more experienced in kisses then I thought. I wonder how experienced in . . . . ." He trailed off, an evil grin playing across his face. Somehow, that didn't look to good for my part. He took my hand and began to slowly walk backwards, the grin stuck on his face. I numbly looked behind him and gulped. He was leading me to a pile of evenly spread out mattresses, I had fallen asleep on them a few times as a kid after training on them, you could get pretty tired you know. They made a pretty good bed. He turned me to the backside and laid me down on the mattresses gently, his hands were on my wrists and held my arms to my side. I gulped. He saw the fear in my eyes and the grin vanished for a second. Shaking his head he bent down to kiss the top of my forehead. I looked at him surprised.  
  
"It's up to you." He whispered. I stared. Then smiled and leaned up to kiss him as well. He grinned and began to kiss my neck gently. I moaned a bit as a feeling of pleasure soared through me. His hands began to move over my body, my chest, and then one of them slowly moved down between my legs. I gasped outright at this. He grinned wolfishly while undoing my shirt and sliding his tongue over my chest leaving a line of wetness down my chest which grew icy. He sucked softly on my nipple. My back arched a bit. He moved up once more to claim my lips. I whimpered when he drew back. Kai smiled.  
  
"I take it I'm doing well?"  
  
"Where the heck did you learn all this?"  
  
"Oh . . . . . . places." He said mischievously. "Did you know that Ray's a really good kisser?" I gaped.  
  
"Max has an innocence air, but he's really good when it comes to sexually arousing. Tyson." He laughed softly at my shocked face.  
  
"Tyson can suck really good. Kenny's too much of a coward to join in." I was silent, before asking  
  
"So all of you have-?"  
  
"All of us have been with one another, we have out favorites, Ray and Max like to sleep together regularly, that's why they're always getting a separate room from us. Tyson and I are sort of loners, no real partner." I brushed a deep red lock of hair out of my face and smiled lightly.  
  
"Well, you've got me." I said and began to undo his jeans. He smiled and continued to enjoy himself.  
  
~~~  
  
The next morning I awoke to an odd sight. I was sleeping on a mat with a white sheet over me. checking beneath it I saw that I had only my boxers on, it was a private training center so we didn't have to worry about anyone except the team walking in. Getting up a I yawned while stretching and walked off, my clothes in a tiny bundle in my arms. I took a quick shower and walking out got a small surprise. I had only shorts on. Brian stood in front of me, the team by his side.  
  
"You'd should be more careful where you play Tala." He said in that annoying high pitched voice of his. Spencer grinned. He tossed a tape at me which I caught a little surprised.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Saw the whole thing last night. God, all I kept thinking was; are they even human?! Those positions you did, god! And I thought BRIAN was flexible." The green haired half pint said smirking. I looked at the tape.  
  
"A security camera?!" I suddenly yelled out. All three nodded. I sighed. "Thanks guys."  
  
"Hey, it don't come free. Our charge is, that you teach us, HOW THE HELL you did that!" Brian said smirking. I grinned. Walking up I planted a kiss on his cheek.  
  
"Maybe another time." I said calmly and walked off. Kai wasn't the only one who had fun with his team. Besides, Brian was a hell of a good partner.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, only the plot.  
  
Written by: Mini Yaoi 


End file.
